James Learns a Lesson
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: James goes to the park and gets ready to eat his sandwich his mother made him.  However, what happens when someone goes to steel that very sandwich away from the seven year old boy?


I don't own Pokemon.

A small seven year old boy was sitting in the park with Growlie. Well, the park was for the rich and had no toys for him to play with. His parents enjoyed coming here and occasionally brought him with them. However, he noted that they never paid any attention to him while he was sitting by himself with his Growlithe by his side. His lavender hair blew in the small gusts of wind that occasionally came and went due to the loveliness of spring. He took out his sandwich and carrot sticks his mother packed for him. _At least it isn't spinach this time. And mommy packed it today!_ Usually, one of his nannies would pack him his lunch. But today was a bit different. His mother actually packed him a lunch! Everything always tasted better when his mother made it herself. James took out his chocolate milk and began slurping it through the straw. Right when he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, a girl with blue eyes and red hair stood in front of him and promptly sat next to him on his picnic blanket.

"Hi!" She said and smiled at him. James smiled back but didn't say anything. He was a bit shy. "That looks like a yummy sandwich. What's on it?"

"Lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese, and mayonnaise." He answered.

"It sounds yummy too! Can I have it?"

"No. It's my lunch." He said.

"Oh…well in that case…" The girl said and stood up. "Too bad!" She said and snatched his sandwich right out of his hands.

"Hey!" James yelled. "Come on, Growlie." James said.

"Growlithe!" It howled and ran next to James to get the sandwich from the girl

"Go get it!" James said and Growlithe caught up to the fast girl and tackled her down to the ground. She dropped the sandwich on the clean, lush green grass. She screamed as her body impacted with the ground. James stood in front of her and took his sandwich back. Growlie got off of her and stood next to his master. The girl looked up at James with sad eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Why can't I have it?" She asked.

"Because my mommy made it for me this time." James said. "Usually one of my nannies makes it but not this time!" James said happily.

"Can I please have it? I'm really hungry…" She had tears in her eyes and they began to fall freely.

"So am I! I could have finished this by now and I wouldn't have been hungry anymore. But thanks to you, I'm eating five minutes later." James was irritable when he was hungry.

"But I'm hungry." She cried.

"Then go ask your mommy or someone else for lunch. Or go buy it at the snack bar thing." James pointed over to the expensive fancy restaurant in the distance.

"I'm here by myself and I have no money…" She said and got onto her knees. "Please, can I have the sandwich?" James took a bite from it. This girl was as annoying as Jessiebelle! He ate half of the sandwich right in front of her face. He smiled in victory. No one would ever steel from him. His mommy had always told him that people who steel go to the place called hell. She cried harder. "Please I'm really hungry…" James looked down at her and saw that she wasn't in a fancy dress. In fact, it was tattered and looked like she wore rags. How come he didn't notice this before? And she looked a bit dirty, as if she'd been outside for days. James looked at his sandwich that his mother made with her own two hands (which wasn't very often), and the girl who looked at him and cried.

"Here." He said and handed her the sandwich. Her eyes brightened up and took the sandwich and began eating the rest of it.

"Thank you." She said after she finished it and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. James felt how skinny she really was. She must have been really hungry. He had hugged some girls before, but none this thin. She was obviously poor and James wondered how she was able to get into this gated community. She pulled away from the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then ran off and disappeared into the woods that would lead to the back of the wall surrounding this park.

James learned a valuable lesson that day; not everyone eats everyday or wears fancy clothes like him. The world seemed bigger to James. He wondered if even more people were like the girl he met in the park. And he wondered if steeling was as black and white as his mother made it out to be.


End file.
